


Well-meaning

by Amaru_Katari



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Crack Treated Seriously, Himbo Harry Potter, Humor, I'm back because of Reddit, OP Harry Potter, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-26
Updated: 2020-10-26
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:07:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27210949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amaru_Katari/pseuds/Amaru_Katari
Summary: Harry Potter was not the brightest Lumos a wand could produce, but he tried.Based on a Reddit post.
Comments: 7
Kudos: 104





	Well-meaning

**Author's Note:**

> By u/swayinit: "They realized it in first year. When a simple swish and flick had embedded the feather, and every feather in the room, into the ceiling. Harry Potter had all the magical potential of Merlin. But with the grace and precision of a battering ram strapped to a particularly dull troll."
> 
> This is my take on that.

Minerva was trying another series of incantations that would _hopefully_ transform her colleague's hair into something presentable. Neither potions nor charms had worked when Severus Snape's hair had been burnt almost to the scalp, and it was his theory that the only reason why he still had his head was because Potter didn't want him dead.

"Are we sure he didn't try to kill you, Severus?" Filius pipped from his chair, fiddling nervously with his teacup.

"The boy is well-meaning. A well-meaning idiot, but well-meaning nonetheless." He batted Minerva's wand away. They would try with runes later. "As much as it pains me to say it, Potter doesn't have a single malicious thought in that endless void he calls brain."

Albus, Minerva could tell, was battling with himself to not laugh at the mohawk the Potion Master now sported. Severus angry glare to the man told her he wasn't as successful, or that he wasn't trying to hide it in the first place.

That the murderous glare Severus directed his way when he crossed his arms over his chest only got him to break into giggles like a third-year girl with her first crush meant that she was right. He wasn't even trying.

She cleared her throat: "Well, we can't let this continue. Potter needs to learn more finesse..."

This time it was Severus who snorted into his tea.

"What Potter needs is to use that monstruous strength of his any other way. And away from the dungeons, if possible."

In another universe, she was sure, Minerva would have protested at that, insisting that Potter needed to study Potions so he could become an Auror, just as he wished.

That had been before the Expelliarmus the child used against the Dark Lord had been too literal in expelling his foe's limbs. Voldemort and his lackeys had been found by the Aurors when a report of limbs (and blood _, oh Merlin_ , so _much_ blood) raining on the small town of Little Hangleton had been issued, not an hour after Harry Potter had disappeared from Hogwarts during the last task of the Triwizard Tournament.

What a way to end a war before it even started.

She cleared her throat again.

"Well, yes. But every day that passes he's closer to leaving Hogwarts, and he won't be able to take a normal job with his ah... _Above average_ strength. And, as Severus said, he's a well-meaning... I mean, a good boy, and I'm sure he will like to take a job that lets him help others."

There was silence in the Headmaster's office, only interrupted by the clinking and humming of Albus' trinkets.

" _Ehem_ ," all eyes turned to Pomona, who had been sipping her tea with a pensive expression in her kind face. "Maybe we can have him work in the greenhouses more often?"

"And take him close to the Venomous Tentacula? To the _Explodera Granatum_?" Severus had a very mocking expression of worried surprise when he turned to Minerva. The hand clutching imaginary pearls was a bit of an overkill, in Minerva’s honest opinion, but that was Severus for you. "Are we sure Potter is not contagious?"

Pomona puffed and fidgeted in her seat ignoring Filius, who was snickering uncontrollably over his cup. Her face turned a very impressive red hue but her voice was firm when she started to talk again.

"My plants are too afraid of him to do him any harm, but he's too careful with them anyway." She breathed deeply. "I didn't expect it, seeing as how his parents where more of the _'touch and die'_ type of gardeners, but Potter has a very gifted green thumb."

Minerva and Severus looked at each other, both blinking in tandem and, Minerva was sure, with the same expression of stupefied astonishment. Sometimes both Gryffindors and Slytherins could agree on getting confused by the Hufflepuffs.

"It could work." Said Albus with a smile, reaching for one of the shortbreads that had poofed into existence on the table.

"It could work." Agreed the Heads of Houses, after a few moments of silent communication.

Harry Potter, hours later, and still confused on how his restorative potion almost blew up his professor (not even Hermione was sure on how he had managed to do so, to be honest), got informed by professor McGonagall that he was expected to take double Herbology starting immediately.

He scratched his head, even more confused.

That was not bad at all.

**Author's Note:**

> I... have to come back to edit and update my past stories, and I will do so, but life has been... hard in the past few months, so I'm just going to post this here before lunch.
> 
> Also, I'm not a native speaker. If you notice something wrong somewhere, please let me know.


End file.
